Syzygy
by JustShotMarvin
Summary: Master Chief finds himself caught between two different worlds, living two very different lives and wonders: Which one is real?
1. 00 You're Not Here

**Syzygy  
****by paperxflowers**

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know I should be working on Sequestration. I promise that the next chapter is almost halfway done and it'll be up soon. This story couldn't be stopped, tho. It came to me while I was working (I work at video game store) and me and one of my coworkers were watching the _Assassin's Creed _trailer on his video iPod. It's a little bit different than your typical Halo story, but I'm a dork like that.

**Summary:** Master Chief finds himself caught between two different worlds, living two very different lives and wonders: Which one is real?

**Disclaimer: **The Chief, Cortana, and anyone else from the Haloverse mentioned aren't mine. They're property of Bungie (who are your GODS), tho the story itself is mine. ::Yay!::

----------

_"Last night, I dreamed a dream that nothing was what it seemed."_

-----

**00: You're Not Here**

The dull thunk of boots on rain heavy earth was the only sound he made, and even that was muffled by the rain falling around him. A brief look over his shoulder confirmed that, yes, those things were still behind him. He swore, mostly to himself, before dropping an armor clad knee to the mucky ground, sliding the other behind him. The slick grass tore up around his feet as he slid down the sharply declining hill, disappearing into the foliage. The radar in the corner of his vision blipped with soft, red dots. He was quick to withdraw a simple, blue sphere, giving it a small toss in the air.

"Somehow," a voice, feminine and sarcastic, chirped in his ear. "This is all so damn familiar."

"I know," he replied conversationally. When those red dots grew closer, he ducked out of his cover, pressed a button on the plasma grenade, and hurled the smoldering incendiary device into the fray. He didn't wait to see the outcome, deciding to only turn and run. He only had a few grenades and a single clip of ammo left for his battle rifle. Now was not the time to try and pick off his pursuers. Now was a time to rendezvous with Johnson, like they had planned, and live to return the favor later. "It's starting to get really..."

"Cliché?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Leave it to the two of them to converse while trying to avoid being disemboweled by an angry mob of Brutes. Somehow, he didn't think that was particularly normal, but it didn't matter right now. Whatever kept them from losing their minds. The armored figure continued moving through the thick forests. The rain continued to fall on is frame, leaving little water drops on his visor. The sound of the rain slapping against the floors and leaves of the forest was surprisingly gentle, considering the war raging in the shadows of its branches. There was a momentary lull in their conversations; silence took over and he became very aware of himself, of his body. How his limbs felt like they were made of lead. His battle rifle was a cold, almost living weight in his arms, feeling far heavier than it usually did. How long had he been running on stim-packs, anyways?

Somewhere, in the dark part of the space between his mind and his armor, hovered Cortana. She saw how tired he was becoming, how heavy his movements were, and she worried. It didn't matter how great of a soldier you were, or if you had been trained for combat since childhood, or even if you had the most advanced body armor produced by humans-- spend three days trying to repel Covenant forces without any sleep, and you were bound to make mistakes. She internally frowned, trying to calculate where exactly they were.

"Start heading west. The rendezvous point is about another fifteen minutes' run from here." A nod of confirmation from the Spartan and he picked up his feet, changing course slightly, and moving at a much steadier speed. _Just a little bit longer... _

They didn't make it even halfway.

There was a crack above them and he snapped his head skyward as a branch toppled to the ground. Plasma rounds began to fall from the sky, alongside the rain, hammering into the Spartan. His shields flared brightly to life and he rolled out of the path of the plasma, into decent enough cover. As he brought himself back up, he swung his battle rifle into the thick trees, firing off a few short bursts. The vulture-like bodies of jackals toppled to the wet floors moments later, bodies slamming to the ground with the graphic noises of bones crunching.

"To the left!" the A.I. residing in the armor snapped. He pivoted and fired into the darkness. The sound of bullets slamming into the bodies of a small pack of grunts was his reward. "Keep moving, keep moving--!" There was a note of desperation in her voice. She was voicing what they both knew quite well-- more Covenant would be hot on their heels. The Spartan, more than happy to take her advice, bolted through the brush, paying close attention to the radar flickering in his HUD. His only worry was that it didn't pick up stationary enemies.

His worries were soon confirmed. Without much warning other than a short battle cry, a pair of Jackals threw themselves from the above canopy, slamming into the Spartan. He staggered under the combined weight of the creatures as one began to try and tear off his helmet. Reacting immediately, he reached up and wrapped his fingers around the thing's neck and hurled it off of him and into a nearby tree, where it collided face-first with a wet crack. The other tried to finish what the first had started, feeling the helmet begin to give. However, it never got to finish before the butt of the Demon's battle rifle smashed into its beak.

"You okay?" Cortana asked him softly, noticing that his heart was racing.

"I'm fine," he muttered. In his head, he was trying to force back the memories of the attack of a Flood infection form. The scar on the back of his neck, a simple, jagged raised portion of darkened skin, felt like it was burning for the first time in months. "Let's g--"

**BAM. **

His eyes widened behind his helmet upon impact--that of the heavy armored arm of a Brute slamming into the side of his head. His shields, only partially restored, flared into being as he spun around to fire at the massive creature. It let out an earth-shattering roar when the bullets sunk into the thick flesh of its shoulder, but advanced on him still. The Covenant's Demon ducked under a swiping claw, firing once more into the tough hide of his opponent. Black, thick blood splattered in a sharp arc across the Spartan's armor in result, but he had no time to appreciate the small victory. A glance at the ammo counter in his HUD confirmed that he had only a few more rounds left. Not good, especially when his opponent was wielding a plasma rifle.

A slight click sounded as he lifted his rifle once more at the level of the Brute's face, moving to fire. The beast was quick to react and dropped his shoulder, ramming right into the Spartan. As the armor clad figure recoiled, there was another violent impact of a massive fist slamming into his head. The ground came up to meet him, catching himself before he collapsed completely.

"Chief!" he heard Cortana yelp in surprise in his ear.

The Brute, now smirking, helped him the rest of the way down. A huge foot slammed into the center of his chest, forcing him to the ground. The pinned man made a reach for his rifle, but stopped the second the plasma rifle the Brute was wielding was shoved in his face. The foot on his chest pressed harder against his sternum and he could feel the armor that was supposed to protect him do the exact opposite. The force was now exerted over his entire chest and he could feel his bones creaking in protest.

"Now... Let's see the real face of this 'Demon,'" the monster laughed coldly. The world went momentarily black as a massive, clawed hand clasped over his visor. Light and color returned to the world seconds later as his helmet was torn from his head. He became vividly and painfully aware of the raindrops falling on his pale cheeks and his hair slicked to his skull. His helmet was just beyond arm's reach, and he could hear Cortana shouting his name.

_No way. _His eyes locked on the red plasma rifle aimed at his face. His gaze turned wicked, a sneer crawled across his face. _Not like this. _

Everything seemed to go by in flashes of movement after that. He had grabbed his rifle, the Brute had recoiled at the sudden movement, and both had fired.

He was only slightly aware that the crushing pressure against his chest had finally lifted and he could breathe. It wasn't until a few moments later that he was aware that his shots had found their way home, deep within the behemoth's face.

No, he was mostly unaware to all of that.

He was in too much pain.

Agony shot through his temple like someone had just rammed a dull knife into his skull. Crippling pain, the kind that caused his whole body to want to seize up, shot across his nerves and down his spine. Blood was gushing out of wound in his head, burning hot and rushing down his neck, pooling beneath him.

"Chief!?"

Cortana could see all of it. That was all she could do. She watched him, terror raging through her, as he tried to sit up, to cover the massive gash in the side of his head, to just **move**. But it was for naught. As he went to push himself up, he gave a shout when his arm buckled under the weight of his own body. The sound of his body slamming against the wet floor sounded louder than it should have to Cortana. Dark, heavy eyes ringed in deep shadows turned to look at her. No... Past her. His gaze was unfocused, hazy.

She'd never felt so useless.

_Get up._

This wasn't happening.

"CHIEF!?"

This wasn't supposed to happen.

_Get. Up._

Not like this.

_**Get up.**_

His body wasn't obeying his brain anymore. The corners of his vision were beginning to gray, his breath came out in harsh, labored gasps, and he could taste fresh copper on his tongue. Everything sounded fuzzy, like someone had covered his ears. The sound of the rain on the ground was far too clear; the sound of Cortana's voice was like a distant whisper. As things began to grow darker and darker, so did her voice; softer and softer.

Just before he blacked out completely, he was only slightly aware of that light voice speaking one final time:

"JOHN--!"

-----

"John..."

There were sheets under him; he was feeling surprisingly comfortable. He could see the blur of soft, warm lights through his eyelids. Where was he?

"John, wake up."

There was a woman's voice, gentle and trembling. When she tried to speak again, her voice hitched. It was a voice he knew, better than any other, but couldn't place. Where had he heard her before...? It was then that he became vividly aware of the fingers lacing through his own. They were cold and trembled gently against his own. He tried to pull away, but found that his body was just as unresponsive as it had been before he blacked out. His last cognizant memory was collapsing into a pool of his own blood and Cortana shouting...

_Cortana! _

There was a rush of fear across his gut when he realized she had been left alone with that Brute. Did that mean the Covenant had her now?

"John, please..."

...wait. That was **her **voice. She was all right? Who was holding his hand, anyway? When he attempted to pose these questions, all that slipped out of him was a weak, rough moan. The hand holding his own snapped away from his, and the body next to his bed lifted. Lids twitching, he managed to open his eyes, just enough to see the person beside him. A woman. Tall, pale, with short, dark hair... very pretty. Her eyes were the color of the sky just beyond the windows and wide with surprise. It was a face he had seen a hundred thousand times, but never like this. The smile that crossed her face when his vision finally focused made things all the more disorienting.

_There's no way..._

She sat down next to him, her weight a tangible, living warmth by his arm. Not flowing sequences of numbers and letters, but actual flesh and bone. Pinked lips and flushed skin, dark hair and light eyes. A smile that he knew and a smile he had never seen at the same time.

_This can't really be..._

"I thought you were never going to wake up."

_Can't be..._

"Cortana?"

He spoke the name he thought he knew and she leaned away from him, surprise overtaking her delicate features. An uneasy smile settled on her lips, as if he had said something odd but not troubling. Her hand reached over to touch at his cheek, but retracted when he pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Where am I?"

The sharpness of his voice momentarily caught her off guard before her eyes flickered around the warm hospital room, as if to take in the surroundings with him.

"You're at Bellevue Medical." Bellevue? Bellevue Medical was in New York. He was supposed to be in _Kenya. _"John, are you okay?" He flickered his eyes to her own. She moved closer to him, biting the inside of her cheek. "I... It's me. Cathy." Like a flower in a snowstorm, the hope that had burned behind her eyes wilted when not a sliver of recognition filled his haunted gaze. Desperation crossed her features and she grabbed his hand before he could snap away. His eyes fell to their hands and saw a glimmer.

It was the gleam of identical rings, perfect, looping circles of gold, curling around their fingers.

"Your wife--!?"

**...tbc...**

----------

**Author's Notes: **Dun-dun-duuuun! The plot twist is revealed! You guys don't know HOW long I agonized over the end of this thing. I desperately wanted to include more details, but I thought this was a nice, ambiguous, cliffhanger sort of an ending. I do need to remind you guys that _Sequestration _is my first priority but I will try to keep this one regularly updated. This is my shameless fluff story. _Sequestration... _eeeeh. Notsomuch. XD

Please review and tell me what you guys think! I'd appreciate it a ton and I'll see you all next chapter!

-paperxflowers


	2. 01 Uneternal Sleep

**Author's Notes: **Holy snap, I never thought I'd get so many reviews for a pet project. xD I am certainly flattered, though. Thanks to everyone for such wonderful reviews! And I'm sorry this took me a while to get out, but I'm trying to balance this and my other Halo fics.After this is posted, the next chapter of _Sequestration _should go up within a week or so.

**Disclaimer: **_Halo_ is not mine. It never has been. It never **will **be. All I have to my name is my beloved Master Chief action figure. How come they never made a Cortana figure!?

OH! And a facts disclaimer: I know little to nothing about medical science. Any knowledge I might impart on you, dear reader, has been acquired through vicious watchings of _House, M.D. _So if anything sounds factually unsound... that's because it is. ::cough::

**EDIT: **Thanks to the help of a friend and Darkdanny, a reviewer, I changed up some medical terms in this chapter. So maybe this will sound a little bit more factual. Thanks guys!

----------

**01: Uneternal Sleep**

Blood, thick and red, seemed to be everywhere. The dirtied sheets his body rest on top of were already becoming hastily stained with blood. It pulsed down the side of his head like a sickening fountain. His dark, short hair was matted to his head by thick mud and steadily caking blood. His dark eyes were hooded by purple-stained, sleepless eyelids; they spasmed beneath the lids sporadically. Part of her felt her mind wondering how there could be so much blood in someone's body.

A moment later, she snapped back to reality, watching as his face twisted some in his unconsciousness. None of this seemed to be sinking in for her yet. She felt like she was watching a movie: only able to watch as events flew past her eyes in blurs of colors. The sound seemed dim, though. People where shouting and moving in the small room, but it all seemed very muffled. There was a weird disconnect between what she saw and what she comprehended. This sort of thing didn't happen, not to her Chief.

She wasn't supposed to letthis happen! That was why Dr. Halsey gave her to him in the first place!

"The biofoam isn't going to hold," a medic shouted in a moment of clarity for the construct. "We need to get this shut up completely."

The other Marines and the one A.I. occupying a room that had been hastily converted into an infirmary all took note of how near impossible that action seemed to be. They were in the middle of Africa, surrounded by Covenant protecting some holy site on all sides, and the nearest major population center had been decimated a month ago. The latest medical technology was not at their disposal. They barely had something to remotely help him.

And there was blood **everywhere. **

"We don't haveanything that will hold a wound like his closed."

"Then we'll just have to MacGyver something together, won't we? If he keeps losing blood at this rate, he's either going to die or be completely brain dead!" the medic holding the Spartan's head up snapped, eyes narrowing. "Sunderland, I've got fishing wire and a needle in my pack. We're going to stitch his head shut and pray for the best."

"That's it!?" She hadn't meant to sound so angry, or afraid, but sewing his head shut seemed like the least effective thing possible. The Marines trying to save the Spartan looked over at the hovering hologram. Some of them looked at her as if they were noticing the construct for the first time. Those who had been paying attention to her seemed surprised by the outburst. Rarely, if ever, did she fly off the handle like that. "That's all you can do?!"

"With all due respect, Cortana, unless you have a better idea, yeah."

Her mouth snapped shut. She wanted to say she did, that she could easily out-think this little man, but the words died. For the first time, she had no idea how to help him. There was nothing she could do but watch. Watch as his eyes twitched under their lids and blood began to cover the entire front of the medic holding his head up. Watch as his already short hair was cut away from the skin surrounding the gaping wound. And when they dug that needle deep into his scalp, her digital hands flew to cover her mouth, and her eyes shut tight.

_No more, no more, no more..._

She didn't want to watch anymore, but she couldn't just leave. Not now.

...not now...

-----

December 1st... 2009.

That's what Cortana... No. Cathy? had said when he asked her what the date was.

**2009.**

The day was right, but the year was off by a few centuries. How was this happening? Was this all some kind of a dream?

_That's got to be it, _a voice in the back of his head rationalized. _You're dreami-- _

A sharp stab of pain shot its way up his bicep and shoulder when the doctor checking over him shifted his left arm.Stern, almost defiant, dark eyes snapped to the doctor. The look was promptly ignored, to his ire. However, curious to see what was causing him the pain, he looked down at his arm. After the initial shock of seeing that ring around his finger, he had noticed the bandages wrapped all over him. His arm, chest, shoulder, even his head... All covered in thick, white linen to conceal what the doctor explained were bullet wounds. Subconsciously, as the last clear memories of that Brute's rifle going off filtered their way into his thoughts, his good hand lifted to brush over the fabric wrapped around his head.

With that simple movement came the feeling of a cold brush of gold over his ear.

That ring.

A ring whose twin rest on the finger of a woman sitting a good six feet from him.

A wedding ring.

The idea was the single most foreign concept in his mind. Weddings, marriage... a wife. These were things reserved for civilians. They got married, had kids, and had generally normal lives. The same did not apply for Spartans. It didn't matter to him that it seemed he was not a Spartan here. The idea, regardless of who he was in this place, of him letting anyone close enough to himself to _marry _them, was almost incomprehensible. Never mind just who he found this "other" him married too.

His eyes fell on the woman in a chair in the corner of the room. Her head was in her hands, her fingers clutched at dark strands of hair, her light eyes were screwed shut. She kept her face hidden in her chest, lest anyone see the utter agony scrawled across her face. Her shoulders trembled like little earthquakes as she tried to repress a sob.

And he felt something flare in his stomach. A breath of pity.

"It's not uncommon for memory loss to occur in patients who were brain damaged, ma'am," the doctor by him tried to explain. There was barely a note of sympathy in his steady voice. "The memories might recover themselves over time." The dark eyes that had been fixed on Cort--Cathy now turned and looked upon the older doctor. Had he just said...

"Brain damaged?" he echoed, voice tinged by disbelief.

"Well... yeah. When they brought you in, you didn't look unlike swiss cheese with six gunshot wounds," the doctor explained as he read from the chart that had hung on the end of his hospital bed. "One of those was to the head and another to your throat." His eyes cut away from the expressionless face of the doctor and his monotone voice. They instead fixated themselves upon his wrist, pierced by the long, thin needle of an IV, and the hand attached to it. He had always felt strange out of his MJOLNIR armor, even if he simply had his helmet off, so to say he felt a little vulnerable was an understatement.

"You died."

That got his attention. The gentle, albeit shaky, quiet that had filled the room before now became as vividly cold as a morgue. He knew there was alarm crawling across his face, just from such a simple statement. Part of him wondered why he was reacting like this. It was just a dream, after all.

There was a mutter from the doctor that sounded like the man was briefly excusing himself from the room. Both acknowledged it with the smallest bob of their heads and little else.

"On the operating table... when they were trying to get all of the bullets out of you," Cathy continued, the tremor fading. It grew almost distant, like she was reliving the memory. Her pale fingers slid out of her short locks of dark hair, falling to rest by her side. "It took them seven minutes to bring you back." Seven minutes. Seven long minutes of his brain being deprived of vital blood and oxygen, killing off precious cells in the process. No wonder they thought he had lost his memory.

...had he?

_No. No, this is a dream._

A dream where he felt pain. One where he was agonizingly aware of not only his surroundings, but himself. He could feel his every nerve fire off tiny bolts of pain when he shifted his weight, he could feel sun on his skin, and he could feel the sheets resting under him. If this was all just a dream, it was the most vivid he had ever had.

"You lapsed into a coma and... you've been out for almost a month..." Her voice trailed off and, for the first time since he had woke up, her eyes lifted. Her pale blue gaze met his own, once more searching his eyes for some kind of recollection. Anything. A flicker of even the most obscure memory.

And she found nothing.

His even, almost cold, stare seemed to throw her off. His eyes were so much more different than before. They were ringed in shadows and darkened memories. Unspoken sadness hovered at the edge of his gaze. It was enough to send Cathy into motion, pushing herself on to her feet.

"I'm sorry. I need to go... I mean..." A pause. A consideration of her words. "I _really_ need to go." The young woman was quick to gather her things together, snatching her jacket up and tugging it on. "I still haven't written my lecture for tomorrow, my evaluations are coming up." She was making up excuses. She needed to justify to him, to herselfwhy she was just going to leave him after he had only just woken up. She was no good to him right now, not in the state she was in. She needed to get out of the hospital right now and badly.

"I just... I-I just need to go." A hand rest on her forehead, like she was struggling to think of everything to say. Her words came out in rushed stumbles of syllables and vowels. Her steadiness was coming apart in the face of being forgotten by the _only _person who had ever really mattered to her.

"I'll drop by tomorrow," she muttered. "Bring you some clothes and stuff. Okay?"

"Y-yeah." The calm and composed nature he had always prided himself on was imploding in on itself, caving in the way plaster walls did when a sledgehammer hit them. He had no idea what to say to this woman. He wanted to apologize, but for what? More frustratingly, he had no inkling of what to do.All he knew was that he felt compelled by some inner to do something, anything. "Thanks."

Her lips quirked into what he might have called a smile, had it not been for gleam of moisture over her eyes. Her shoes made a hollow clicking sound on the hospital floors as she made her way to the door. It was as she slipped into the quiet halls of Bellevue Medical that he heard two short words pass through her lips. Two words that had been the undoing of better and worse men than himself. They were words everyone wanted to hear. They were words, seven tiny letters, that no Spartan was supposed to desire. Ever.

"Love you."

Dark eyes widened some, and the door shut behind her before he could hope to come up with some kind of intelligient response. For the first time since he had come to, he found himself alone. To his dismay, he was still confused as ever and it looked like he wasn't going to wake from this dream any time soon. The Spartan gave a low sigh and leaned back in his bed. He didn't want to try getting up yet and risk collapsing. As he rest there, his mind reeled back to those two words and the golden ring wrapped around his finger. The more and more time passed in this world, the more and more he wished this was all just a dream. An exceedingly strange concoction of his mind. One that he was going to wake from any second now.

He ran a hand over his face, feeling the light scars on his face beneath his fingers. When his eyes opened once more, they fell on the small table by his bed... and a leather wallet. His? He quirked a brow as he picked it up. It was heavier than he had expected. He saw why when he flipped it open. Gleaming in the dull light of the hospital room was a badge, golden, with the words "Federal Bureau of Investigation" engraved deep into its surface. He was with the FBI? The tips of his fingers ran over the letters, brow furrowing. In his own time, the American FBI had become defunct years ago, after the inception of ONI.

The badge only spurred his curiosity on. He opened the wallet, hoping for some sort of ID, and found just that. Car insurance cards that expired two weeks prior. A social security card that looked like he had taken down phone numbers on the back of it. A New York driver's liscense issused to a Johnathan J. Spartan. His eyes fixated on the face in the photo, the name printed beside it, the date of birth.

Everything felt so real, so lucid, and yet nothing seemed to be sinking in.

No. That wasn't right. All of this was registering with him, but he wasn't quite ready to accept it. If he did, then that meant that he could have potentially dreamed up everything he had held to be true. That meant that the Covenant, the other Spartans, the war that had come to define who he was might not even be real. That, more than anything in the world, terrified him. He was quick to tuck the cards back into the wallet, stopping when his fingers brushed over another piece of paper. Pulling it out of the leather wallet, he found his eyes locked on a photograph. One that looked like it had been taken out of his wallet a hundred thousand times.

Cathy and his own face looked back at him. Actually, it was just Cathy. His eyes were turned away from the lense and he had lifted one hand, as if to block the view of his face. Despite all of this, she was smiling in a way that John had _never _seen Cortana or Dr. Halsey smile in his entire life. The sight of it made something in the back of his brain twitch. A memory that was his and wasn't his at the same time. Unknown familiarity.

_A thin pair of arms wrapped around his neck. There was the sound of a woman laughing as she tried to tug him into the view of the camera._

It was a life that he didn't understand.

_In spite of himself, he had smiled some at her bid to get him in the picture. He tried to move out of the shot, but the anchor he called his wife was keeping that from happening._

One that he had absolutely no place in.

_He moved to lift a hand to hide his face. The effort was a futile one, though, and there was a flash of light before he could cover his entire face. The woman at his side smirked up at him, arms still hooked around him. _

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to force out the foreign memory.

_There was a breath against his ear as she murmured a quiet "I love you... you jerk." He felt the corners of his mouth lift and a the quietest of chuckles escaped him. The tips of his fingers rest just barely on the delicate curve of her hip; his other hand touched at her jaw._

It didn't matter that they shared a face and a name. That was where the similarities ended. Whoever this man was, the Master Chief would never be him. He never could be. He was born and bred to be a warrior. Normalcy was fated to always escape him.

_He leaned down just enough to close the space between them. His lips brushed over her own, a brief and soft kiss that no one else in the room saw. A public secret._

And yet, a normal life seemed to be staring right at him in the form of a battered photograph.

_"I know."_

And John found himself wishing desperately to wake up from this dream.

**...tbc...**

----------

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this one took a while. I was busy agonizing relentlessly over the characterization of the two John's. I want to try and differentiate between the two and yet show that they're actually very similiar as well. Their differences are obvious (one's emotionally stunted and the other one isn't), but their like-qualities are there too (both are quiet and reserved for the most part). So stick with me as I sort through all the character stuff.

Hope you all liked this chapter! (For all the woes that belaguered me, I actually liked writing this one a good deal.) Tell me what you think in a review! I'll take any comments and critisism that I can sink my greedy little teeth into. Thanks again for all the reviews for the first chapter as well, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
